


The Adventures Of Fionna and Cake: What Was Missing

by LokiOfTheSilverTongue



Series: The Adventures Of Fionna and Cake [1]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Genderbent Episode, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiOfTheSilverTongue/pseuds/LokiOfTheSilverTongue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a mysterious Door-Lord steals precious belongings from Fionna, Cake, BMO, Prince Gumball, and Marshall Lee, the gang will have to become a 'genuine band' in order to retrieve them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adventures Of Fionna and Cake: What Was Missing

**Author's Note:**

> This is legitimately just the episode with all of the characters genderbent. I know how much people love that biz!

    It was a nice day in Ooo. The sun was shining on green grass, birds chirped happily, and the Ice Queen wasn't junking up people's biz. Fionna was kneeling next to the old wooden couch in what appeared to be the living room.

"Cake? BMO?" Fionna called out, listening closely. When it became apparent that no one else was there, she lifted up one of the rickety cushions, revealing a small wad of pink gum. Holding the gum in her hands, she crawled up onto the couch and sat down. Fionna touched the pink lump to her face and smiled.

"Hey girl! Whatcha doing?" Cake shouted suddenly as she and BMO jumped out from behind the sofa. Fionna jumped and frowned at the cat.

"Ugh, dude!" She yelled unhappily. Cake sat down next to her.

"Don't worry baby." Cake explained calmly, "We won't tell anybody about the private time you spend with your wad of Prince Gumball's hair."

"You guys knew?" Fionna asked shyly. A deep blush was spreading on her cheeks. Cake's face turned serious.

"Fionna, we're roommates. Which is why I'm gonna share my beloved keepsake." A smile formed on Cake's face and her eyes twinkled happily, "With you!" Cake moved off of the couch and slid to the floor next to the stove. The feline lifted one of the floor planks and pulled out a small, pink blanket. "Ba ba da ba! My old baby blanket!" Fionna started to smile. Unexpectedly, a door started to form in the room. It wasn't attached to anything and hovered about three feet off of the ground. As Fionna started walking towards it, the red door sprang open, and a large green humanoid figure jumped out of the doorframe. It had a blue duffel bag on its back and a hat that resembled a tiny door. The creature's limbs were bent at slightly unnatural angles. It hummed out words as if its mouth was glued shut.

"Who are you?" Fionna asked warily from the couch, the wad of hair still in her hand. The creature hummed out its response before pushing Cake to the ground and grabbing the blanket from her paws. Fionna clenched her fists and snarled at the strange figure. Still humming, the thing snatched Gumball's hair from Fionna and took BMO's controller. Then it threw a key on the ground, and the key became a door. The creature made a noise in farewell before diving into the door head first.

"Come on!" Fionna said quickly to BMO and Cake, running towards the door. As they jumped through, they witnessed the creature pluck a small toy from the hands of a candy child. When the child started to cry, Fionna ran past it.

"I'll get your kid back, toy!" Fionna shouted, still running to try and catch the theif as Cake and BMO were close behind. The creature threw a key up in the air, and sure enough, a door sprang up there, too far up to reach. The thief jumped up to the portal with ease.

"That guy must do crazy sit-ups." Cake said in awe, before stretching Fionna, BMO, and herself through the magical door. This time the door led them to the candy castle. Fionna could see the creature running away as Prince Gumball chased after it.

"Get back here, you Door Lord!" Gumball yelled as the creature escaped through yet another door, "You butt!" With the door still open, Fionna ran up to it.

"Come on, Gumball!"

"Fionna?" Prince Gumball asked while he followed Fionna, Cake, and BMO through the door. When the four friends looked at their surroundings, they noticed that they were in Marshall Lee's house, in the kitchen. Marshall Lee's grunts could be heard from the next room, and it sounded like he was fighting someone off. When the four vistors walked out of the kitchen, they could see Marshall Lee swinging his axe guitar at the Door Lord, but to no avail. The Door Lord dodged the weapon with ease and created another door. When he opened this one, the sunlight blasted from it and started to burn Marshall's skin. Hissing, he fell to the the ground as the Door Lord escaped.

"Marshall Lee!" Fionna said worriedly, running close to the vampire, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Marshall drawled out, pressing a hand to his face.

"Don't worry! We'll get him!" Fionna proclaimed. She crawled through the door with her friends close behind. The Door Lord was rushed to create a very large door, with no lock, but incantations carved into its stone setting. As soon as he entered, the door shut.

"No! Fionna yelled angrily, pounding her fist on the door. She sighed and let the blonde hair that was sticking out of her hat hang in her eyes. There was a twinkling sound before words started to appear on the door. "What?" Fionna muttered, looking up at the shining letters. " _This door shall yield to no command, save for a song from a geniune band_." Fionna read aloud. "What is this gribagrab?"

"It's the door of the Door Lord, Fionna. We used to lock them up, but the kept breaking out," Prince Gumball explained, " 'Cause they're Door Lords."

"They broke out because _you_ let them live." Marshall Lee cut in. The vampire king had put on his sun hat and gloves so that he wouldn't be burned. Gumball grumbled unhappily at his comment.

"Hmm." Fionna muttered after a moment of thought. "The door said it would open for a genuine band. Let's try to music this door open as a quintet!" She suggested enthusiastically.

"Can I be the jerk in the band?" Cake asked, "Because that's an important part of a band's success. Hmph." Cake made her best 'jerk' face for Fionna.

"I know how to get through this door." Marshall said confidently. He began to strum his guitar. "We're gonna lay down a chill jam."

"Hey! Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Fionna agreed.

"Just keep it cool." Marshall reminded her. "Got that, Prince?" He asked Gumball.

"Hm." Gumball grunted, picking up BMO and taking off his front case. As Gumball started to press buttons and circuits, BMO made noises close to a keyboard.

"Let's see if you hacks can keep up with my raw talent." Cake said as she began plucking at her dulcimer. Fionna decided to beatbox to create a rthym. Marshall began singing.

" _La da da da da. I'm gonna bury you in the ground. La da da da da. I'm gonna bury you will my sound. I'm gonna, drink the red, from your pretty pink face_ -"

"Marshall, that's too distasteful!" Gumball interupted.

"Oh, do you not like that?" Marshall asked, floating above Gumball, "Or do you just not like me?!" Fionna and Cake stopped playing to watch Marshall as he continued singing.

" _Sorry I don't treat you like some god, is that what you want me to do?_

_Sorry I don't treat you like you're perfect, like all your little royal subjects do._

_Sorry I'm not made out of candy, am I not sweet enough for you?_

_Is that why you always ignore me? I must be such an inconveniance to you._

_Well, I'm just your problem. I'm just your problem._

_It's like I'm not, even a person. Am I? I'm just your problem._

_And I shouldn't have to justify what I do. I shouldn't have to prove anything to you._

_I'm sorry that I exist, I forgot what landed me on your black-list, but I shouldn't have to be the one that makes up with you._

_So, why do I want to? Why do I want to?_

_To- bury you... in the ground and drink the blood from your_ \- ugh!" Marshall Lee stopped the song as he noticed that everybody had their eyes on him. He hovered silently for a second before shouting at Gumball, "Stop staring at me! You threw me off!"

"Come on everybody! Don't stop now! The door is responding to our music!" Fionna yelled, but all she got in return were blank stares. "I wonder what it liked, or what was missing!" Fionna said hurriedly.

"Well I know what's missing! Talent! I'm getting out of here!" Cake said loudly while she stomped away, "You hacks! Talentless hacks!"

"Yikes." Marshall mumbled.

"Maybe, to be a genuine band, we need to be nicer to each other, and hang out as buds. Noodle break? Come on, it'll help!" Fionna suggested, presenting the hard noodles from her backpack. Marshall Lee started to drift away. "No wait! Don't go too!" Fionna called after him.

"I'm just gonna get stuff to cook that." Marshall said, a small smile on his lips.

"Cook?" Fionna asked. She had already taken a bite out of the noodle brick in her hand. Marshall went through the door from earlier that lead to his kitchen.

"It's sweet. What you said about being buds." Prince Gumball said as soon as Marshall was gone. Fionna hummed in agreement.

"Thanks." She muttered. Marshall came back with a tiny stove and some water in a pan.

"I'm back, yo!" Marshall Lee declared, setting the stove on the ground and picking up the plug. "C'mere little guy." He said to BMO, sticking the plug into one of the machine's sockets. The sun started to set, so Marshall took of his hat and shed his gloves. Fionna started to sing.

" _Pasta. Water. Getting. Hotter_." She sang softly. Looking up at the boys around her she suggested, "A song about noodles?"

"No!" Both Prince Gumball and Marshall Lee said harshly in unision. Fionna made a scared noise and the entire group burst into laughter.

"For our next attempt, I want to be the lead." Prince Gumball said lightly.

"Yeah! Sounds good, mah bud." Fionna agreed. Cake came walking back to the camp, she had stretched herself to look humanoid and was wearing a dress. Cake was carrying her dulcimer. "Cake, you're back!" Fionna exclaimed happily.

"You shush yourself. I came back for the music, baby." Cake muttered.

"BMO, execute song structure, alpha." Prince Gumball told the little computer. Gumball pressed a few of the keys before writing equations in the dirt. "Marshall Lee, begin playing triplet quavers in the obsolidien mode." The prince said.

"Alright, fine." Marshall replied grudgingly. He started to play his guitar. "Wait... what's a quaver?" He asked himself.

"Now Fionna, vibrate your uvala but dampening and undampening your larynx." Prince Gumball pointed to the human.

"What?" Fionna asked, very confused.

"Go like this, silly." PG instructed, running his finger up and down his throat while speaking.

"Oh... Oh, uh." Fionna hummed.

"Cake, are you gonna join in?" Gumball asked the cat. Cake threw her dulcimer on the ground, where it broke in half. Marshall struggled to keep his rthym going. "Everyone, just stick to my blueprints!" Prince Gumball said. BMO started to crackle, and then he caught on fire. When everyone had stopped playing Fionna spoke up.

"So, one more time?" She asked cheerily.

"I may have... miscalculated." Gumball admitted.

"Ha! Looks like you aren't as perfect as you thought! Guess you can't judge me anymore!" Marshall said, his grin fading as he reached the end of the sentence.

"I never said you had to be perfect!" Prince Gumball shouted, standing up.

"All right guys, time-out!" Fionna tried to interviene. Marshall spat on Prince Gumball's shoulder. The Prince gasped and his eyes widened in shock. Gumball kept perfectly straight as he turned on his heels and walked away with BMO following him. Marshall hissed at his back.

"Gumball! Gumball, wait!" Fionna called after him, but it was no use.

"Whatever! Ugh, I'm out of here too!" Marshall yelled, tears starting to form in his eyes. He started to fly back to the door.

"Marshall Lee?" Fionna said softly. Next to her, Cake started crying.

"Oh, you all forgot about the music! I quit the band! I'm just pretending!" Cake yelled to her human as she backed into the away.

"Cake, everybody! We can beat the Door Lord! Together..." Fionna whispered at her friend's backs as they retreated. Not knowing what to do, she started singing.

" _I can't lose you all, and Prince Gumball._

_I'm so dumb, I should have just told you._

_What I lost, was a piece of your hair!"_

Prince Gumball's head jerked up when he heard this, and he stopped walking. Fionna kept her song going.

" _Now it's gone, gone forever._

_But I guess it doesn't matter when I just, just had all of you there._

_Oh, I just had all of you there. With me, my friends. If you're even my friends_." Fionna stopped singing when she realised that the door was glowing brighter. "You like this?" She asked it. "This is what was missing! The truth!" Fionna exclaimed. Marshall Lee played his guitar again as Fionna sang again.

" _What am I to you? Am I joke, a knight, or your sister?_

_What am I to you? Do you look down on me 'cause I'm not a Mister?_

_Do you think that I don't understand? I just wanted us together and play as a band._

_Last night was the most fun that I've ever had. I even liked it when the two of you would get mad, at each other_."

The others started playing their instruments.

" _You are, the best friends in my life. You are, the best friends in my life._

_And that's right, I'm talkin 'bout the two of you, guys._

_And you, Cake. I wanna write a song to you, and I refuse to make it fake._

_What am I to you? Am I a joke, a knight, or like your brother?_

_What am I to you, do you down on me, 'cause I'm younger._

_Do you think that I don't understand? I just wanted us together and to play as a band._

_I'll forget about the piece of your hair, I'll remember the pasta that we shared. Over there._

_You, are the best friends in my life. You are, the best friends in my life._

_And that's right, I'm talkin 'bout the two of you guys._

_And you, Cake. I wanna write a song for you, and I refuse to make it fake._

_Make no mistake, I'm gonna sing a song that'll feel so real it'll make this door break_!"

When Fionna finished, the door dissapeared, leaving an opening to a room. In the room, the Door Lord was eating a sandwich and looking over his stolen goods. When he noticed the four angry looking people coming toward him, he lept up.

"Hey Door Lord! Give is back our stuff!" Cake demanded. The Door Lord hummed a long response.

"What's he trying to say?" Fionna asked.

"I totally get it!" Marshall explained, "He may have stolen our treasures-"

Gumball continued, "But in doing so he showed us-"

"That the real treasure is friendship." Cake finished. The Door Lord looked extremeley happy when he knew that they had learned his lesson. They still beat him up, though. Cake took the Door Lord's bag and handed their belongings back.

"Okay, Fionna. Here's that lock of Gumball's hair you love so much, baby." Cake said as she handed Fionna the pink wad.

"Oh, you." Prince Gumball said when he saw Fionna blush. Fionna gave an ambarassed sigh.

"And here's Cakie's blankie!" Cake said happily, holding the blanket close. "Here's your controller, BMO. Marshall Lee, here's your rock shirt." Marshall looked confused.

"Hey, that's not-"

"It's mine!" Prince Gumball interupted, taking back the shirt and blushing.

"You... kept the shirt I gave you?" Marshall Lee asked shyly.

"Yeah. It, uh, means a lot to me."

"But you never wore it."

"Dude I wear it all the time! As pajamas." The prince explained, giving Marshall a thumbs up.

"But wait," Fionna cut in, "If that's Gumball's shirt, what are you missing, Marshall Lee?" Marshall's eyes widened slightly as Fionna's face lit up. "Wait a second! You don't have a thing. You just wanted to hang out with us!" Fionna shouted triumphantly.

"No I didn't!" Marshall yelled back.

"No way, you're caught! I figured you out! Haha!"

"I'll kill you!" Marshall threatened, shifting into a monsterous form. Fionna just laughed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
